


The Lost Illusion

by amumal



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, 失忆梗有, 当然ooc也必不可少, 烂俗警匪故事, 赫海赫, 重逢梗有
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amumal/pseuds/amumal
Summary: 银赫知道自己被跟踪，对方藏得很隐蔽，但他仍然察觉得到。那种目光灼在背上的感觉，在深夜的巷子里格外明显。
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, 海赫, 赫海
Kudos: 4





	The Lost Illusion

银赫知道自己被跟踪，对方藏得很隐蔽，但他仍然察觉得到。那种目光灼在背上的感觉，在深夜的巷子里格外明显。银赫是行动敏捷的人，在这儿没有他不熟悉的街道，没有他不熟悉的转弯，包括流浪猫的活动路线——在夜里他可以躲避一切。再转过几个街口，或许就可以把身后的人甩开，他本是这样想的。这对他来说根本不是件难事。

所以，当一袭黑衣的男人突兀立在自己眼前时，银赫确实僵直了脊背。比起不知来意的陌生人，更让他恐惧的是，他已经失去了不被任何人跟踪的能力。从什么时候开始的？轻易地变成别人掌中之物，被追逐、被惩罚，被扯离原本平静的轨道。一切都变得被动了，这不是他想要的。好像有些出汗了，喉咙也隐约发痛，这实在是最坏的情景。

“赫宰。”男人的低语落在耳边，将空气割裂成残损的碎片。银赫没有抬头，只盯着那人的脚尖，在脑海里绘出一条最佳路线。他确信自己遇到的并非鲁莽的劫匪，但也正因如此，事情或许会更加复杂。

“李赫宰……”男人的声音压进一丝苦涩，仿佛胸臆深处的余音，轻轻地欲去还留。可这和银赫都毫无关系，他根本不认识男人这无名的声音，更不认识呼唤的对象。他只知道这不是子弹上膛的声音，不是利刃出鞘的声音。他想，知道这些就够了。

男人左脚往前挪动了一下，银赫便侧过右面肩头，稍微弓起身，十指蜷起，准备与对方周旋。但他仍不打算开口；直到男人说出目的，他都不会贸然做出任何言语上的反应，以免激怒对方。两人都沉默着，温和湿润的风回旋，树叶轻声摇摆，氛围不合时宜的柔软。

男人的手突然抚上银赫的脖颈。下一秒，男人扑倒在砖路，一只手被银赫单膝钉在地上，另一只被反拧在背后，姿势极其滑稽。银赫讨厌肢体接触，那比被枪顶住太阳穴还要恐怖。于是手下再一用力，男人骨骼都发出几乎错位的声响。银赫稍微低下头去，凑近男人耳边轻声说：“我不认识你，也不认识什么李赫宰。这条街不是你的地盘，警官，”拇指指腹在男人食指的老茧上摩挲了两下，“我劝你，走回你的大道。”说完松开手，准备起身。

站起来一瞬的眩晕，只那一瞬，便给了男人可乘之机。银赫恍惚看见地上人影扑过来，手中握了什么东西，直向他的头颅。巷尾已是退无可退，只有迎上去挡下这一击。银赫可以确认，那不是匕首，看形状像是手枪，但自己大概罪不至此。他想，是他欠了什么债忘记还吗？他犯错了吗？头痛欲裂，大脑好像脱离了控制，思绪倏忽漾开在黑夜，攀蔓着炽烈的空气。

“抱歉……”男人在将要击中银赫的同时，毫不犹豫地、甚至可以说是鲁莽地道歉，“抱歉。”枪口稳稳地抵在银赫眉心，仿佛不是一种威胁，而是一句誓言。“我的名字不是‘警官’，”持枪的手向前顶了顶，银赫便不得不败退，直至后背贴上冰冷的石墙。他认输般闭上了眼睛。

“叫我的名字，”银赫听见男人这样说，“叫我。”

下唇被含住，额间的压力仍未消减，男人一手牢牢持枪，一手探向银赫下身。那手是滚烫的，和方才的触感不同，当下男人的手竟是烧灼一般，探进外裤里，连同银赫下腹的皮肤也一起点燃了。这像一场巨大的荒诞剧，银赫想，在最危险的夜里被陌生人强奸，而自己仅是前戏就被拉入了快感的沟壑。背部是侵入骨髓的寒冷，夜里的石砖还保留着白天雷雨的湿润，在黑暗里无休止地渗透着。男人与他交换着空气和唾液，毫无规则和秩序地，像噩梦时分的一场轰鸣，压抑而疯狂。

唇与唇相离，男人的手滑到银赫的内裤，握住他半勃的东西，开始上下撸动。熟悉而奇异的快感涌上头顶，甚至来不及分辨更多，银赫便兴奋地绷紧了大腿。潜藏危机的枪口仍未离去，银赫稍稍侧过头扭动着，轻哼出声。他想射了，虽然他知道自己正被戏耍、强迫，知道这一切感受都是肉体性的，可极致的快乐是无法抗拒的。银赫粗粗喘息着，不自知地向前挺了挺腰身，口中胡乱吐露几片破碎的字音，急急催促着。男人动作却忽然一滞，旋即手腕一落，将枪撤离眼前人的额头。

它被下移到了银赫唇边，枪口沿着下唇的形状极其缓慢地拭着。靠墙的人在不停颤抖，或者可以说痉挛，大团大团火热的呼吸拍打向枪口，水汽撞上冰冷的器具便化作湿润的几滴，一会儿便重新滑向红紫色的唇瓣。男人没拿枪的另一只手果断而有力地扶在银赫的腰际，连带着滑腻的液体，贴在白皙的皮肤表面，残留一抹下流的痕迹。银赫只想那只手回到它刚刚所在的位置，让老茧再重重地、好好地刮蹭几下。杀了我吧，银赫想，不能在这停下来。人能毫无过渡地从一个人变成另一个人，彻底告别所有的理智与警戒，只因为一只手的爱抚，可能这样吗？

“你刚刚，叫我什么？”男人抛出问题，却似乎并没打算听取答案。银赫因过度呼吸而大张着嘴巴，男人便把器具往那小小的开口里送，枪身贴着舌头往下压，枪口朝着原本就已红肿的咽喉。银赫是有可能死在这枪下的，只要男人轻轻扣动扳机，只消如此简单的动作，就能让一段呼吸消失在这暗巷里。但男人大概并不想立刻杀死自己，银赫阵阵干呕着，只觉得此刻痛快死去也并非不是一件乐事。翻滚的感觉随着喘息不断向上堆迭，唾液肆意流窜，混乱间有什么东西紧紧攥着银赫的心脏，将他推向无可抑制的迸裂。

银赫终于和男人扭打起来，他受够了。那枪口根本不算什么，子弹穿过喉管击穿脊柱也无所谓——让他崩溃的并非身外的威慑，而是男人随时抽离的施舍。银赫想射了，男人不可能不知道，可他偏偏要折磨。眼前一切都如此可恨，而那男人还胆敢一刻不停地盯着他，为什么？他到底想干什么？他到底想要什么？

男人勉强抵挡着银赫的动作，渐渐也疲惫地粗喘起来。极怒的人打起架来是毫无规律可循的，拳头是十成十的狠，挥出去带着整个人的力气；目的并非脱险，而是报复。银赫用肩头猛地撞过去，男人脚下一个踉跄，被扑倒在地上，枪也甩脱出手，落向银赫脚边。

银赫并未在意自己与男人上下贴合的姿势，只把枪捡起来，将冷漠的枪口抵住对方额头。他想在男人眼里挑出瑟缩的信号，目光却无功而返。男人微张嘴巴，正平复着呼吸，睫毛不紧不慢翕动着，眼尾甚至沾上一丝笑意，分不清是顺从还是挑衅。

银赫忽然觉得那双眼说不出的熟悉，无数形容闪过，最终却只剩下一副无端而清晰的图画——那是月升时分汹涌的海，危险而浪漫。“给我。”他将下身裸露出来，一手撑在男人胸口，一手带着枪支滑向男人的唇。他扬了扬头，看向男人的手，像刚刚攻陷城池的君主般发号施令。他要粗糙触感带给他解放。

男人左手撑地，右手往衣服上蹭了蹭，握住银赫的阴茎。然后他开放唇齿，迎接深不可测的枪口。银赫稍微失神的间隙，男人手指急促地旋转又收紧，茧子刮过顶端，几下便惹得液体阵阵流出。银赫竭力压抑着喘息，耳中呻吟却声声可闻。循着声音看去，男人正夸张而卖力地吞吐着，唾液裹满了枪的前端。对视一眼，男人手上没停，嘴巴却离开枪身，只剩舌尖一线银丝浪荡着相连，随着呼吸上下震颤，眼神自低处投射而来，刺向施令者毫无防备的瞳孔。银赫不自觉地落下了持枪的手。男人近了些，又近了些，直到银赫眼中剩下唯一一个他。他吮吸着慌乱的两片唇，吞咽下对方即将倾泻而出的一切呼吸。

窒息的快感发生在一瞬间。空白的时间里，所有防线都欣然崩溃。银赫射在男人手里，浑身瘫软，但指尖还勉强勾着那把枪。男人的手指搭上了他的，在突起的指节间滑动，好像在仔细描摹每个微小的起落。动作在扳机处暂停，银赫已经来不及反应，或许也不想反应。他是海浪与海浪间燃烧殆尽的一艘小船，脆弱而易碎，任何方向的微风都能让他分崩离析。他决定无论男人做什么，都不再反抗。就这样吧，他想，这好像是注定的。

而男人只是带着银赫的手，让枪抵达心脏的位置，然后松开了手指。这实在是轻而易举，只要扣动扳机，银赫就能让男人丧命。可是为什么？他到底想要什么？他到底想干什么？头痛卷土重来，现实也变得混淆。

“李赫宰，”男人低下头，在银赫勾起的指节安放一个吻，他说：“叫我，或者开枪。”

声音、语句，一切都熟悉得可怖。或许这场景真实地发生过，很久很久以前，不是午夜而是黄昏，在刚刚日落的海滩。不是别人而是自己，和一双眼对望。银赫张开嘴，他知道有什么在沸腾着冲出喉咙，如同从前的千遍万遍。

他听见自己说：“李东海。”

男人笑了。几乎是同时，又哭了。银赫盯着那两行泪水，想起某个黄昏自己对男人说过的话。那时他说：“李东海，你一生都要记得这个下午。”

银赫和东海曾是一对情人，直到世界发现这个秘密。

东海是卧底警察，银赫是走私犯。相爱好像是理所应当，因为电影里都是这样。银赫说，你比金钱更重要，我只要需要你。他说，东海，我只要你。

银赫想过，如果他们是一部烂俗的罗曼蒂克影片，结局该是他和东海第一次接吻的时候。

那是东海加入组织后第一次行动。讽刺的是，他们必须穿上警服，在警察眼睛底下瞒天过海。银赫没有注意爱人颤抖的手，他只盯着那一张脸在看。他想，真好看啊，这人该去做警察，不该跟自己在这阴沟里苦苦航行。可是看够了，想够了，还是觉得他活该跟自己绑一块。爱这东西，哪有那么多道理。

他在更衣间和东海接吻。他们穿着警服，吻得正义凛然。

发现小警察的真实身份，是在某次床事之后。银赫是尽职尽责的男友，帮人清理上药，给人做饭洗衣，一样不落；但他并没有尊重隐私的好习惯。所以整理衣物时掉落出来的东西，那些本不该出现的信息，他也都看了一遍，仔仔细细，一句不落。然后他听见本该睡着的人开口说话。他的男友说：“你看见的，都是我让你看见的。一直都是。”

东海说：“对不起。”

银赫说：“啊，我还以为你本名就叫东海呢。原来跟我一样，也姓李啊。”

他说：“我不叫银赫，我叫李赫宰。”

然后他们沉默着，躺在床上迎接末日。那天明明是难得的假期，明明是个透亮的晴天。可他们不敢拉开窗帘，只能呼吸。李赫宰听见身边人的眼泪滴进枕套里，啪嗒啪嗒，在耳畔作响。他想起同伴们对李东海的嘲笑，那些人叫他“泪海”，因为第一次分钱时流了眼泪，可笑得很。围观的人问他为什么哭，他只说，因为拿到钱了。大家哄笑着散了，却也深有共感——毕竟与警察缠斗并非易事，他们也损失了许多兄弟，才重创了敌方的精锐队伍，拿到这次的奖赏。

原来流泪的是李东海，李赫宰想着，在黑暗里睁开双眼。不是东海，是警察李东海。如果那时候就注意到异常痛苦的泪水，他们的结局会有不同吗？李赫宰立刻被自己的想法逗乐了：难道知道了男友是警察，自己就会老老实实走去警察局自首吗？世界哪有那么容易。

“李东海，现在让我知道，意思是所有人都必须知道吧？”李赫宰稍微揪起身边人的短发，和人对视。那人的泪的确是汪洋，睫毛一闪，海风般吹得人迷失航向。“组织会审讯你，用你做人质，或者干脆杀了你。你知道吧？”寂静接着寂静，李赫宰伸手盖住那双眼睛。

“如果我不说出去，如果组织不知道……”  
“银赫，你们迟早要知道的。这是我的任务。”  
“‘你们’？哦，对，从来也没有‘我们’呀！”  
“对不起。”  
“但是李东海，你的任务，凭什么要我来完成啊？”  
“……”  
“你想死，我就要帮你吗？小警察要走回大道啦，我们办个轰轰烈烈的欢送会，给这条正义的生命画个高贵的句号。是这样吗？”

“我说李东海，”李赫宰吻过湿润的脸颊，轻声问，“该不会刚才我干你的时候，你就在琢磨这些事吧？”侧过头含住厚实的耳垂，舔舐啃咬着，“警官，够敬业的。”

他们没做第二次，因为李赫宰要求去海边看日落。

匆匆赶到海岸时，太阳只剩下一镰余晖。最好的时刻已经过了，海水正慢慢冷却，再过一小会儿，天就要黑了。水边空无一人，只有浪潮前赴后继地徘徊。云层阴沉下坠向天际线着色，一层黑暗掩过另一层黑暗。晚风起了，反复堵在人胸口，堆起座座矮小的坟墓。李赫宰不说话。他和李东海踩在沙滩上，海浪湍急，细沙来去，不过是有声的静止。

太阳终于落尽了。

李赫宰缓缓开口：“我觉得我们应该做爱。”

他说：“天地这么大，地图上找不到我们。”

分不清究竟是谁在发烫。李赫宰被火热的肠壁包裹得愈发深入，阴茎阵阵胀痛又向里探进，身下人是他向上攀登的阶梯，也是唯一的支撑。他们半身在湿冷的沙土里，海水渗进来，腥咸的液体们自然交混着，在躯干间流淌。

暴风雨从一个身体落向另一个身体，击碎所有平静的虚伪。李东海的手死死扣向腰间的枪，严丝合缝，像紧咬的牙关。李赫宰将胸膛靠近了，埋下头说：“李东海，叫我，或者开枪。”别让我和你一起窒息，或者，就别再饶过我。

“夜这么长，明天却不等我们。”叫我吧，趁着这黑夜，叫一声原原本本的赤裸的我。我也将用声音呼应你，就像游子千次万次踏返故乡。

几秒过去，又过了几个世纪。他听见男人的声音照进心底，水洗过的卵石一般透着亮。他叫他，月光倾泻般无休无止：

“李赫宰。”  
“赫宰。”  
“赫宰。”  
“赫宰。”  
“……”

“李东海，你一生都要记得这个下午。”李赫宰在泪海中央洒下一个吻。如果你死了，直到闭眼之前都要回放这个下午。要一帧一帧地映过去，直到每次亲吻、每次高潮、每次流泪都重新刻进这沙土、海风和黄昏。

如果这是一部平常的警匪片，结局该是正义化身在枪林弹雨中凛然倒下，所有邪恶都被深海吞没，再掀不起一丝波澜。可他们的终曲里并没有如此悲怆的战胜。

李东海身份暴露及死亡本是警方计划中重要的一环，因为在那之后，警方将趁组织放松警惕之际传递假情报，引其头目出海航行，最终实现围剿。但李东海没死成，因为组织里无人能及、百发百中的银赫在处理小条子时失手了。本该一击致命，却不知怎么将人打落海里，瞬间消失得无影无踪。

李赫宰想，原来这世界真的不是电影。如果是其他人开枪，慷慨赴死的愿望或许已经实现；可他扳机下只能计算出一条苟且的生路。他下不去手。正义算他妈的狗屁，任务算他妈的狗屁，他只想李东海活。

李赫宰把枪扔了，回过身跟众人说：“对不起，我跟他好过。”

走私组织的警戒持续了许久，警方迟迟无法行动，只好改变计划。重新布局十分困难，唯一确定的是，卧底李东海并没有死亡。他被渔船偶然打捞，所幸警方及时发现，进行了抢救治疗。然而没有人能准许他归队，死亡即任务，活着便是失败的象征。人们为所有长眠的正义痛哭，却不会为偷生的失败者同情。李东海不再需要上班，他的工作就是保持生活。有时候他走夜路，会被巡逻的年轻警察盘问。他们问他，你是什么人，枪从哪里来，你要干什么。李东海总是回答，我不知道。

有时候他跟警察说：“我想找人。”但又怎么都不说那人的名字。警察们拿他没有办法，他那枪里又没有子弹，就觉得不算多大的问题，最后也渐渐学会无视了。

但的确也有混乱的时候。

一个小警察好意地提醒李东海说，最近这片不太平，有个叫银赫的走私犯被警匪两边追杀，车祸到脑震荡的程度还逃了，到现在也没被找到。大哥还是少走夜路，早点回家。李东海听了点点头就走了，隔天晚上被逮捕到警察局，原因是持枪胁迫。

报警的人说：“警官，一定要严惩这个神经病啊！他枪口都快对准我脑门了啊！”

李东海跟警察说：“认错人了。”

李东海被拘留了，认识他的老警察一个劲儿地叹气，说他不应该，不应该。

拘留期满那天晚上，月亮很圆，也很亮。李东海又走回巷子里，找人，或者说，等人。他确定那个人出现过，而且不止一次，但对方藏匿得无懈可击。李东海想，那个人好像一直如此，无懈可击。只是枪法有点问题。

警察接到民众举报，说看到暗巷里有两个男人在打架，好像打得很凶。更重要的是，其中一个长得很像那个叫银赫的通缉犯。

“警官，那个银赫拿着枪呀！再不快点一会就要死人了呀！”  
“哎呀，他们都不动弹了，是不是都死了？”  
“警官，他们是一伙的！他们、他们——”  
“快把他们抓起来，变态、走私犯！”  
“别让他们跑了！”

警笛声响彻街头。李赫宰和李东海并肩躺在巷尾的地砖上，轻轻轻轻地呼吸。

李赫宰说：“这婚礼进行曲有点难听。”

李东海说：“我愿意。”

李赫宰和李东海是一对情人，即使世界发现这个秘密。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 今年8月写的这篇。前半部分更像Illusion，后半部分更像Lost。（写的时候听这两首听到快耳鸣kkkkk）  
> 感谢你看到这里，这对我而言意义重大。喜欢或者不喜欢，都欢迎评论给我啦！  
> 下篇再见^^


End file.
